By means of linear charged-particle accelerators, it is possible to obtain beams of accelerated electrons of a few MeV to a few tens of MeV, or beams of photons which may be used in medicine (radiotherapy) or in industry (for example for testing materials). However, the linear accelerators which supply beams of the type in question are of fairly large dimensions. Now, in certain applications:
EXAMINATION OF WELDS IN PIPELINES OF SMALL DIAMETER;
RADIOGRAPHY OF THE WELDS OF FRAMES OF SHIPS' HULLS;
SURGERY UNDER IRRADIATION BEAMS;
ANALYSIS OF ACTIVATION OF ROCKS OR GEOLOGICAL STRATA,
For example, it is essential to have an irradiation apparatus of small diameter, particularly when the irradiation apparatus in question has to be introduced into a space of limited width.
The irradiation apparatus according to the present invention has very small transverse dimensions and can be avantageously used in such application.